Michael M. Mills
Michael M. Mills is a makeup artist who worked on , , the fourth season episode , and the fifth season episode . In 1991, he was interviewed for the Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special documentary about his work and award nominations. His work on Star Trek earned him three award nominations: * Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Abston Haymore, and Gerald Quist * Academy Award nomination for Best Makeup for , shared with Ed French and Richard Snell * Saturn Award nomination for Best Make-Up for , shared with Ed French Also in 1991, Mills won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series for his work on the Quantum Leap episode "The Leap Home: November 25, 1969, part I", shared with Gerald Quist. In 1993 he received another Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series for his work on Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. His work also earned him two more Saturn Award nominations in the category Best Make-Up in 1991 for his work on the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part II, shared with Kenny Myers and in 1999 for the mystery film The X-Files, shared with Tom Woodruff, Jr. and Greg Nelson. Mills started his career in the makeup department in the early 1980s and worked on projects such as the science fiction horror film Deadly Eyes (1982, with Allan A. Apone, Kenny Myers, and Jill Rockow), the fantasy adventure The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986, with Todd McIntosh and Michael Westmore), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Katalin Elek, Zoltan Elek, Mark Garbarino, Monty Westmore, Kenny Myers, and Janice Alexander), the comedy How I Got Into College (1989, with Susan Zietlow-Maust), the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part III (1990, with Ellis Burman, Jr., Hazel Catmull, Kenny Myers, Brad Wilder, Joy Zapata, and Brian Wade), the science fiction sequel Predator 2 (1990, with Don Sheldon and Paul Abascal), the comic adaptation The Rocketeer (1991, with Greg Nelson, Dione Taylor, Brad Wilder, and Carol A. O'Connell), the adventure Wyatt Earp (1994, with Gerald Quist and Bonita DeHaven), the thriller Color of Night (1994), the television series Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997), the action film Volcano (1997), the fantasy comedy Mystery Men (1999), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001, with Greg Cannom, Craig Reardon, Todd Tucker, Cristina Patterson Ceret, Keith VanderLaan, and Julia L. Walker), the war drama We Were Soldiers (2002), and the adventure Hidalgo (2004). Between 2003 and 2009 he worked as makeup artist on the television drama series Without a Trace, starring Enrique Murciano and with stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. He also worked with fellow Trek artists Craig Reardon, Josée Normand, and Brian McManus. More recent credits as makeup department head include the television series Dollhouse (2009), the Disney drama Secretariat (2010, with Erwin H. Kupitz and Richard Redlefsen), and the television remake of Hawaii Five-O (2010, starring Daniel Dae Kim). External link * Mills, Michael M. Mills, Michael M. Mills, Michael M. Mills, Michael M.